B.A. Baracus
B.A. Baracus is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71251 Fun Pack for The A-Team Franchise. Background The A-Team is a group of ex-United States Army Special Forces who were wrongly convicted of a crime during the Vietnam War. Managing to escape from the military police, they fled to Los Angeles, where, as fugitives, the A-Team work as soldiers of fortune, using their military training to fight oppression or injustice. Sergeant B.A, along with Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith, Captain H.M. Murdock, and Lieutenant Templeton "Faceman" Peck make up The A-Team. He was a mechanic before joining the army. One time, three men beat up B.A.'s father, hurting him so badly that he nearly died. B.A. mentioned this one time as an assurance that he knew how to exact revenge on people who hurt someone else's father. B.A. called his place of residence in L.A., the Hotel Regina, "sleazy". He suffers from different things, especially, Pteromechanophobia, which is an intense fear of flying, especially when the plane in question is flown by Murdock. It is believed that he was Airborne Army Ranger before having the fear of flying, as it was Murdock's fault as the first time they met they got into a helicopter as B.A almost fell out during their first getaway. His fear of flying with Murdock as a pilot is mentioned when he tries to take a commercial flight to New York City. His denigration of Murdock's piloting abilities seems vindicated after a crash in South Carolina that would have been avoided if Murdock had chosen to fly a functioning airplane. Of this fact the Team is often overcome by other members of the team drugging him, knocking him unconscious, or, as in one episode, hypnotizing him, so he can be transported without objection. In the Season 1 episode (The Beast from the Belly of a Boeing), he is on a plane pretending to be a maintenance technician with Murdock when the plane suddenly takes off. He immediately falls into a catatonic state while Murdock tries to revive him. Furthermore, in two episodes (The Sound of Thunder) and (Quarterback Sneak) B. A. hops onto a helicopter which is piloted by Murdock (although he is said to have gone catatonic during the plane ride in "The Sound of Thunder"). However, there have been points when B. A. chose to fly, such as when it was the fastest way to Chicago (to protect his mother) at Season 4 episode (Lease with an Option to Die). At other points, he endured flying because his country "asked him to". In the Season 3 episode The Island it was shown that B.A dislikes any type of reptiles, and fearful of crocodiles. B.A. is prone to seasickness, but there is a lack of data concerning whether this affects him in the air. Given that he used to mine bridges in Vietnam by SCUBA diving under the water line this would seem to be strictly an above-water problem. Dimension Crisis TBA World The A-Team: A-Team Headquarters Abilities *Target (Gun) *Fix-it (Wrench) *Silver LEGO Blowup (TNT) *Super Strength *A-Team Master Build (Makes vehicles) *Laser Deflector (Golden Chains) *Character Changing (Changes to Hannibal, Face and Captain Murdock.) Quotes Trivia * In the game, he's voiced by Dave Fennoy. ** He's portrayed by Mr. T in The A-Team NBC-TV series and in the 2010 reboot, he was portrayed by Quinton Jackson. * He is the only member of The A-Team that wasn't an Officer in the Army. * He is so far the only non-LEGO Movie character to have the Master Build Ability. ** However, the ability is referred to as "A-Team Master Build", suggesting that it may be an entirely new ability for Year 2. *** He is the only physical character that can do the A-Team Master Build ability. This is an A-Team exclusive ability which is quite similarly to the Master Build ability. **** Whenever B.A. uses this ability, he will receive cutscenes showcasing he was in the middle of making vehicles. * In-game, he uses his Silver wrench to perform the Fix-It Ability. ** Unlike most characters who can perform the same ability such as Emmet and Jay, B.A has a physical version of the Silver Wrench as his accessory, which is included in his Fun Pack. * According to Stephen J. Cannell and Frank Lupo, the creators of the A-Team, Mr. T created B.A. Baracus himself. * Due to the fact that he has a fear of flying, whenever he rides a flying vehicle, he will be asleep. * In the Spanish dub, he's known as M.A. Baracus "Mala Actitud", that in English means "Bad Attitude" (the meaning of the initials B.A. in the English dub). * In the Meet That Hero Trailer, he is Lumpy Space Princess's crush. * He was leaked in a list of franchises from September 2015, but listed as the actor who plays him, Mr T. * It was confirmed by Arthur Parsons responding to a tweet that he can change into Hannibal, Faceman & Murdock by using the Character Selection wheel. ** This makes him the first Fun Pack character to have this ability, most of the characters who have this ability previously revealed are either Level Pack characters (like Peter Venkman, Sloth, and Twelfth Doctor) or Story Pack characters (like Abby Yates and Newt Scamander). ** Similar to Peter's, he can switch to the rest of the A-Team members by waiting at the Character Selection wheel then it gives a timer to have a choice if you want to switch to that character respectively. ** However, unlike these characters, players will have to finish a quest given by Hannibal in order to have access of using the rest members of the A-Team (apart from B.A) * B.A.'s toy tag uses & resembles his van's colours and includes the A-Team's 1983 logo. * B.A.'s exit animation has him drinking some milk then suddenly passing out and getting sucked into the rift. ** This makes a reference to the original show. Because of his fear of flying, Hannibal would trick B.A. into eating or drinking something with sleeping agent inside. ** One of his idle animations also has him drinking drugged milk. * The music of his Spotlight theme is the A-Team intro from the TV series. Gallery Category:Characters Category:The A-Team Category:The A-Team Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:2016 Category:Playable Characters Category:Fix-It Ability Category:Male Characters Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:TV Show Characters Category:Deflection Ability Category:Wave 6 Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Character Changing Ability Category:Target Ability Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability Category:Keys Category:A-Team Master Build Ability Category:Summoned Characters